Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version
by Supreme Commander PurpleBandit
Summary: THIS FIC IS NOW CANCELLED
1. Intro to the Island

The characters on this show are owned by Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and Teletoon.

Chris: This is Chris McClean live from Muskoka, Ontario in Canada. And this is the premiere of the soon to be best show ever! Maybe not, but still, the show will be awesome. I promise you that. 16 teams of 3 have been chosen to come to this crummy summer camp. They will battle each other out in challenges and after each challenge, one of them will leave. Oh yeah, you viewers get to vote one of them off. In the end, only one will remain and they will win 1 million dollars! Enough talk, let's get started right now on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

Theme song plays.

Chris: Okay, it's now time to meet the teams. First up is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Mac: I'm so excited to be here.

Bloo: A million dollars baby. I'm going to buy a car, and then…

Frankie: The competition hasn't started yet Bloo.

Chris: Next up is The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Sheesh, why do these teams have such long names? (To Grim) Hey dude, nice outfit.

Grim: That's not an outfit. I'm the Grim Reaper.

Mandy: Like he's going to believe you.

Billy: (Picks nose) (Looks at camera) What?

Chris: Um, dude, you do know that the thousands of people watching you just saw that right? Anyway, up next is Team Johnny Test.

Johnny: I will win.

Dukey: Correction, we will win.

Bling Bling: That's what everyone says. Then they end up losing.

Chris: Here are the Looney Tunes.

Daffy: A million dollars! I'll be rich! Rich I tell you!

Bugs: This island sure is neat.

Elmer: Once we win, I'll shoot the other two and take the money for myself.

Chris: Dexter's Laboratory.

Dexter: According to my calculations, we have a 6.25% chance of winning.

Dee Dee: Look at the pretty flowers.

Mandark: Note, Dexter, that we are only allies for this contest after that, I will crush you!

Chris: SpongeBob SquarePants.

Squidward: Great. A chance to win a million dollars and I'm stuck with two idiots for teammates.

Spongebob: It's not about winning, it's about fun.

Patrick: What's that?

Chris: Do NOT sing that song. Here's Camp Lazlo.

Lazlo: This camp looks awesome.

Clam: It will look awesomer when we win the money.

Raj: I'm pretty sure "awesomer" is not a word.

Chris: Courage the Cowardly Dog.

Courage: Hi everybody.

Eustace: Stupid dog. Why is the team named after you?

Muriel: Eustace, be nice.

Chris: And now, my favorite, Total Drama.

Heather: These guys will be so easy to manipulate.

Duncan: Don't do anything too evil. The viewers get to vote now and most viewers already hate you.

Owen: Too bad Chris is the host again.

Chris: I'll let that one fly. Ed, Edd n Eddy

Eddy: I can almost taste the jawbreakers we're going to buy with a million dollars.

Double: It'll be a life's supply.

Ed: I like crackers.

Chris: This is getting really boring. Our only all girl group, the PowerPuff Girls.

Buttercup: As if boys are so much better than girls.

Blossom: They're not.

Bubbles: Yeah. Girls rule.

Chris: Phineas and Ferb

Phineas: Victory is ours.

Ferb: (nods)

Isabella: So you better give up now.

Chris: Team Pokemon.

Ash: Prepare to be defeated.

Brock: I don't know. These guys look pretty intimidating.

Misty: You have got to be kidding me. They will go down.

Chris: The Fairly Odd Parents.

Timmy: Guys, why are we here again?

Wanda: You wanted to compete in a tournament.

Cosmo: I thought he said he wanted an ornament.

Chris: The Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 1: Ugh. Why are there adults?

Numbuh 2: There's some teens too.

Numbuh: We'll crush them all.

Chris: And last but not least, Family Guy.

Stewie: Listen up you *beep* your all going down so you can suck my *beep*

Brian: What he said.

Peter: That's the Griffin spirit.

Chris: Okay. Now that we've met all the teams, I need to go over some things. First, those outhouses are confessionals. So confess something to them.

Confessional

Heather: A baby, two old people, some talking animals and a blue… thing. Is that all you could come up with Chris?

Courage: Everybody underestimates us. Well have we got something for them.

Dukey: Great, two more talking dogs. But I'll be top dog.

Billy: (Picks nose) Sorry.

Bugs: What's up Doc?

Ed: I like cheese.

Bloo: I hate Cheese.

Close Confessional

Chris: Now that that's over with, here are the competition rules. There are points in this competition. Of the 16 teams, the four teams with the lowest score will be on the chopping block. Of those four, the viewers will choose which one to vote off. That team must then leave and never come back. And points carry on. So if you scored, for example, 20 points in the first challenge, then you start with 20 points for the next challenge. Any questions?

Patrick: Is mayonnaise an instrument?

Chris: Any questions related to the topic?

(Everyone raises hand)

Chris: Alright then, I see we're all clear. So what will the first challenge be? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

No voting for this episode. (Duh) Please review and tell me what you think. And if you haven't watched any of these shows, WATCH THEM RIGHT NOW!


	2. Cliffhanger

The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version, we met the 16 teams that are competing for a million dollars! But to get there, they will compete in a variety of challenges. And one team will be voted off after every challenge. Who will be voted off? You guys get to choose! So what is the first challenge the teams will be facing? Find out right now on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

Theme song plays.

Chris: How's Chef's food?

Stewie: It tastes like vomit.

Eustace: Disgusting.

Daffy: Gross.

Eddy: Yuck.

Owen: Delicious.

Numbuh 2: I agree on that one.

Owen: High five.

Numbuh 2: Oh yeah *High fives Owen*

Chris: Alright campers. Meet me outside in five minutes.

(Outside)

Phineas: I wonder what the first challenge is.

Blossom: Me too.

Chris: Welcome everyone. For the first challenge, you must jump off this thousand foot cliff into this lake full of sharks.

Heather: The same first challenge? Again?

Chris: Yep. For everyone who jumps, your team gets ten points. At the end of the challenge, the four teams with the lowest points will be up for elimination. So it's now time to jump.

Brian: I am not jumping. There are *beep*ing sharks down there.

Peter: Oh yes you are. We are not losing this challenge.

Stewie: Wimp. (Jumps)

Peter jumps

Brian: Okay. Here goes. (Jumps)

Eustace: You're next stupid dog (Kicks Courage into lake)

Courage: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Muriel: Now you jump.

Eustace: Jump? Are you crazy? There are sharks down there.

Confessional

Courage: So you kicked me down the hill then didn't jump yourself? The things I do for love.

Close Confessional

Grim: Watch out sharks. Here I come. (Jumps)

Billy: I don't like sharks Mandy.

Mandy: Then you better jump or one will show up in your nightmares.

Billy: No! I don't like nightmares. (Jumps)

Mandy: That was easy. (Jumps)

Buttercup: Screw this (Jumps)

Blossom: Wait for me. (Jumps)

Bubbles: I'm not jumping.

Phineas: Woohoo! (Jumps)

Ferb jumps.

Isabella jumps.

Double D: I don't about this guys.

Ed jumps.

Eddy: Come on Double D. Are you a wimp?

Double D : I most certainly am not. (Jumps)

Eddy: Million dollars baby! (Jumps)

Bloo: Hey! That's my money! (Jumps)

Frankie: As if a thousand foot cliff isn't enough. Why do there have to be sharks?

Chris: Ratings!

Mac: I'm coming Bloo. (Jumps)

Frankie: He's eight and you're 22. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Shut up. (Jumps)

Spongebob: This should be easy. (Jumps)

Patrick jumps

Squidward jumps

Dee Dee: Wheeeeeeeeeee! (Jumps)

Dexter: Are you sure this is safe?

Chris: Of course. Jumping off a thousand foot cliff into a lake full of sharks is totally safe.

Dexter: I'm sensing sarcasm in your words.

Mandark: Don't be silly Dexter. (Jumps)

Dexter: Okay, but I don't feel good about this. (Jumps)

Daffy: No way on earth I'm jumping.

Bugs: If we hate you later, don't blame us. (Jumps)

Elmer: Yeah! (Jumps)

Brock jumps

Misty: Not jumping.

Ash: Me neither

Timmy: See you at the bottom Cosmo. (Jumps)

Cosmo jumps

Wanda: No.

Numbuh 1: We've faced tougher challenges than this. (Jumps)

Numbuh 2: I won't.

Numbuh 4: Are you scared Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 2: No! I just ate.

Numbuh 4: Jump Numbuh 2! (Jumps)

Numbuh 2: Well, okay. (Jumps)

Confessional

Numbuh 2: I don't feel so good

Close Confessional

Johnny: Yeehaw! (Jumps)

Dukey: Not jumping Johnny.

Bling Bling: No siree. I'm not jumping either.

Raj: Lazlo, this is too scary.

Clam: Yeah. I'm not jumping.

Lazlo: I am. (Jumps)

Heather: I didn't jump then and I won't jump now.

Duncan jumps

Owen jumps and causes a huge wave that splashes everyone.

Chris: Good thing you jumped last. There's hardly any water in the lake now. Alright, it's time to tally up the scores.

Family Guy - 30

Kids Next Door - 30

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – 30

Dexter's Lab – 30

The Grim Adventures of Billy Mandy – 30

Ed, Edd n Eddy – 30

Phineas and Ferb - 30

SpongeBob SquarePants - 30

Fairly Odd Parents - 20

Powerpuff Girls - 20

Looney Tunes – 20

Total Drama – 20

**Johnny Test - 10**

**Pokemon – 10**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog – 10**

**Camp Lazlo – 10**

Chris: Viewers, it's up to you now. Vote off one of the bottom four teams.

* * *

><p>To vote, reply to the review that says "voting for the first challenge." This way, voting is confidential and the loser won't be known beforehand. The elimination will be posted soon so vote quickly. And only one vote per person. NO ANONYMOUS VOTES!<p> 


	3. The First Elimination

The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon

Chris: It is now time for elimination campers.

Bloo: Yay!

Confessional

Johnny: I sure hope we don't go home.

Ash: The viewers would never vote us off. Would they?

Eustace: This is all that stupid dog's fault.

Courage: My fault? I was the only one that jumped.

Lazlo: The viewers like me. They won't vote for us.

Close Confessional

Chris: Campers, welcome to your first campfire ceremony.

Owen: Actually, we've been here before.

Chris: I know a marshmallow wont be enough for three people, so we're having cake instead.

Numbuh 2: I love cake.

Chris: The first 12 slices go to the teams that aren't up for elimination, which are…

Family Guy

Kids Next Door

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Dexter's Lab

The Grim Adventures of Billy Mandy

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Phineas and Ferb

SpongeBob SquarePants

Fairly Odd Parents

Powerpuff Girls

Looney Tunes

Total Drama

Chris: We got 4 votes today, which isn't much but hey, at least some viewers voted. The next slice of cake goes to…

Courage the Cowardly Dog

Chris: You got no votes. The next team also got no votes and is safe. That team is…

Pokemon

Chris: And the last slice of cake goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: No one.

Dukey: What? Why?

Chris: You both got two votes each. So we need a tiebreaker.

Clam: Give me a tie. I'll tear it apart.

Chris: There are six plates over there. Each of them has one of your faces on it. You need to use these slingshots to smash all three of the other teams plates. If your plate gets smashed, you're out.

Lazlo: Well that's… smashing.

Chris: Go!

Lazlo smashes Johnny's plate.

Chris: Johnny is out.

Johnny: Get Lazlo out!

Dukey aims for Lazlo's plate and misses. Bling Bling then hits it.

Chris: Lazlo, you're out.

Clam and Bling Bling hit each other's plates.

Chris: You're both out.

Dukey misses Raj's plate.

Raj misses Dukey's plate.

Dukey: Concentrate and hit it.

But while Dukey is busy concentrating, Raj smashes his plate.

Chris: Looks like Johnny Test is out.

Johnny: It's okay guys. We tried our best.

Chris: What an awesome tiebreaker! And for the first elimination too. I smell ratings. Only fifteen teams remain now. Who will get one step closer to victory? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!


	4. Bony Island

The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version, the teams had to jump off a thousand foot cliff. Of the four teams in the bottom, Camp Lazlo and Johnny Test were tied and Camp Lazlo won the tiebreaker. That mean bye bye for Johnny Test. Only fifteen teams remain. What challenge will they face now and what four teams will end up on the chopping block? Find out right now on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

Theme Song Plays

Clam: Wow Raj, I still can't believe you hit that plate.

Raj: Me neither.

Lazlo: You're the best, buddy.

Confessional

Bloo: One down, fourteen more to go.

Brian: Now that Dukey's gone, it's only that pink dog left.

Close Confessional

Brian: Listen up shrimpy, I'm top dog around here, so stay out of my way.

Courage: Certainly.

Brian: You know, for a name like Courage, he sure got scared.

Duncan: Yo Chris, Is the next challenge an Awakeathon?

Chris: You didn't think I'd make it _that_ easy now did you? Everyone, meet me in five minutes, it's time for the next challenge.

Billy: But I'm so tired.

Mandy: Face it Billy, it's a competition. Only the strong will succeed.

Grim: Well hello little doggy. How are you today?

Courage: !

Grim: Was it something I said?

Confessional

Grim: I'm just trying to be friends with everybody.

Close Confessional

Chris: Alright everyone. Gather round. Today, we are going to Bony Island

Ed: I like baloney.

Chris: No, not baloney, bony. You will paddle your canoes there. Once there, you will go to the other side and start a fire. Once your fire is big enough for Chef to see from the helicopter, you will paddle back here. The first team to arrive gets 150 points. The next one gets 140 and so on. In the end, the four teams with the lowest scores will be up for elimination. And legend has it that Bony Island is cursed. So don't touch anything there, or you'll get bad luck. Go!

Everyone runs to the canoes. Pushing and shoving ensue, but everyone makes it.

Numbuh 1: We must arrive first.

Confessional

Heather: We have the advantage since we've already been to Bony Island.

Close Confessional

Eustace: Paddle faster you stupid dog. We're falling behind.

Phineas: Paddle, paddle, paddle. We're almost there.

SpongeBob: Don't you love canoes Patrick? Floating peacefully on the water.

Patrick: I sure do. How about you Squidward?

Squidward: Well I would love it even more if you two stopped talking and row faster.

SpongeBob: Sure thing Squidward. Right Patrick?

Patrick: Yeah. We won't talk. We'll row.

SpongeBob: Row, row, row your boat.

Patrick: Gently down the stream.

Confessional

Squidward: I would have jumped off that stupid canoe and swam to the island, but that's against the rules.

Close Confessional

Owen: There it is.

Billy: Hey Grim, that sculpture looks like your face.

Grim: Is this the underworld?

Total Drama reaches the island.

Heather: Run, before they show up.

Fairly Odd Parents reach the island.

Duncan: Before who shows up?

Wooly Beavers chase the Fairly Odd Parents

Heather: Them.

Looney Tunes reach the island.

Elmer: Quickly.

Billy: Oooo. Look at that shiny rock.

Mandy: Don't touch Billy. We might get bad luck.

Grim: A cursed island with a carving of my head on it. Nice.

Family Guy arrive.

Stewie: Run as fast as you can.

Brian: I can't. I'm stuck. And sinking.

Peter: Quicksand!

Squidward: Finally. Now let's go to the other side and start a fire.

One by one, all the teams arrive on Bony Island

Numbuh 1: Okay, we're on the other side. Now start a fire.

Duncan: They're already here. Let's start that fire.

Heather: You two start it. I need to look for something first.

Owen: Hurry.

Isabella: Come on guys. You can build a roller coaster and a time machine, but not a fire. Good thing I learnt that in the Fireside Girls.

Numbuh 4: We've built the fire.

Numbuh 1: Let's go.

Kids Next Door paddle away.

Isabella: We made a fire. Now, we have to catch up to them.

Stewie: Brian, grab the vine.

Brian grabs the vine.

Peter: Now pull.

Timmy: Are those things a mix between a bear and a beaver?

Wanda: Who knows? I don't want to stick around to find out.

Daffy: Almost done.

Bloo: We did it.

Frankie: Let's go.

Double D: Our fire is built.

Eddy: Then let's go guys. No time to waste.

Heather: I have it.

Duncan: Have what?

Heather: The tiki doll.

Duncan: Isn't that supposed to bring bad luck?

Heather: Yes, but not to us, but to whoever owns this backpack.

Heather puts the tiki doll into a backpack.

Lazlo: We have fire. Let's go.

Raj: Almost forgot my backpack.

Kids Next Door arrive first.

Chris: You guys get 150 points, moving you to unassailable first place.

Numbuh 2: Yes!

Phineas and Ferb arrive.

Chris: You guys are second.

Phineas: Oh well.

Ed, Edd n Eddy arrive.

Chris: Third.

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends arrives.

Chris: You are fourth.

Total Drama arrive

Chris: Fifth.

Lazlo: Aw man, we're sixth.

Confessional

Owen: I'm so glad we're safe. The viewers must really hate Heather for what she did back there.

Close Confessional

Back on the other island…

Squidward: Are you two hooligans done yet?

Patrick: Yes Squidward.

Squidward: Then let's go.

Daffy: Why won't this stupid fire start yet?

Bugs: Maybe you're doing it wrong.

Wanda: We've outrun those beaver-bear things. Now to make a fire.

Timmy: Done.

Cosmo: Let's go.

Eustace: Hurry up stupid dog!

Courage: Done.

Muriel: To the canoes.

Dexter: Dexter, the boy genius has made fire.

Mandark: Now Dexter, boy genius needs to hurry up.

Buttercup: Making fire is a piece of cake.

Blossom: Hurry.

Mandy: We're done.

Chris: SpongeBob SquarePants is seventh, Fairly Odd Parents is eighth, Courage the Cowardly Dog is ninth, Dexter's Lab is tenth, Powerpuff Girls are eleventh and Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy are twelfth.

Peter: Now that you're finally out of that quicksand, let's go.

Bugs: Why won't this darn fire start?

Elmer: Maybe we need more wood.

Ash: Too bad we ran into those giant gophers on the way. That really slowed us down.

Stewie: Made the fire.

Ash: Us too.

Chris: Pokemon is thirteenth and Family Guy is fourteenth. That means Looney Tunes is last.

Daffy: But why didn't that darn fire start?

Bugs: I don't know, but at least we get a free helicopter ride to Totally Awesome Island.

Close up on tiki doll in Elmer's backpack.

Chris: Now that we're all here, it's time to look at the scoreboard. As you know, the bottom four will face elimination.

Kids Next Door- 30 + 150 = **180**

Phineas and Ferb- 30 + 140 = **170**

Ed, Edd n Eddy- 30 + 130 = **160**

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends- 30 + 120 = **150**

Total Drama- 20 + 110 = **130**

SpongeBob SquarePants- 30 + 90 = **120**

Camp Lazlo- 10 + 100 = **110**

Fairly Odd Parents- 20 + 80 = **100**

Dexter's Lab- 30 + 60 = **90**

Courage the Cowardly Dog- 10 + 70 = **80**

Powerpuff Girls- 20 + 50 = **70**

**The Grim Adventures of Billy Mandy- **30 + 40=** 70**

**Family Guy- **30 + 20=** 50**

**Pokemon- **10 + 30=** 40**

**Looney Tunes- **20 + 10=** 30**

Mandy: Why are we in the bottom four while the Powerpuff Girls aren't?

Chris: Because they arrived earlier than you. Now viewers, it's up to you. And this time we let the teams plead their case.

Confessional

Grim: Please, please, please don't vote us off.

Bugs: Why did our fire not start when we used the same exact thing the other teams used?

Stewie: If Brian here hadn't got stuck in quicksand, we might have won.

Brock: Well, we're in the bottom four again. Hopefully no one votes for us this time either.

Close Confessionals

Chris: Okay viewers, it's time for you to vote off one of the bottom four teams. See you at elimination.

* * *

><p>Reply to the review that says voting for second challenge.<p> 


	5. Second Elimination

The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon

Chris: Everyone, gather around. It's time for the second elimination.

After everyone gathers around …

Chris: Welcome to your second bonfire ceremony. If I call your team's name, you get a slice of cake and are safe from elimination. If your teams name does not get called, you are out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever. The cake slices go to…

Kids Next Door

Phineas and Ferb

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Total Drama

SpongeBob SquarePants

Camp Lazlo

Fairly Odd Parents

Dexter's Lab

Courage the Cowardly Dog

Powerpuff Girls

Chris: The remaining four of you were up for elimination. We got 6 votes today, which is better than last time. And all of you got at least one vote. The next slice of cake goes to…

The Grim Adventures of Billy Mandy

Chris: You guys got only one vote. The next team safe is…

Pokemon

Chris: You guys also got one vote against you. So the last slice of cake goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: No one.

Brian: Again?

Chris: Yep. We had another tie. And that means we need a tiebreaker.

Daffy: So do we smash plates?

Chris: Nope. Today's tiebreaker is a relay race. You will run to that tree, (Points to tree) touch it and come back here. Once here, you will tag the next member and so on. The team that finishes last will be out. Now choose the order.

Peter: I'll go first, then Brian, then Stewie.

Bugs: Me, Daffy, Elmer.

Chris: Racers ready! Get set! GO!

Bugs gains the early lead over Peter. He touches the tree then tags Daffy.

Peter then tags Brian.

Daffy loses some ground but the Looney Tunes are still leading. He tags Elmer.

Brian tags Stewie.

Elmer touches the tree. He's running back. He's just a few steps from victory, but he failed to notice a rock under him. He trips and falls.

Stewie: Clinches victory.

Chris: Well Looney Tunes, your time here is up. Only 14 left. See you next time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!


	6. Treasure Hunt

Well guys, unfortunately, school has begun =(. And unfortunately, that means slower updates, like this one. I'll still try to update as quickly as I can but it won't be as fast as before. Anyway, now that that's cleared up, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon<p>

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version, the teams had to go to Bony Island, build a fire and then come back. Heather put a tiki doll in Elmer's backpack, giving the Looney Tunes bad luck. In the end, this bad luck sent them home. What will the 14 remaining teams face next? Which four will be on the chopping block? Find out right now on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

Theme Song Plays

Owen: Uh Heather, shouldn't we be worried right now?

Duncan: If you ask me, your plan was stupid. We still have to contend with 13 other teams.

Heather: Relax guys. I have a plan.

Confessionals

Owen: Is it me, or does she have a plan for everything?

Close Confessionals

Chris: Mornin' mateys. Are you ready scallywags?

Isabella: I don't know what you are saying.

Buttercup: Me neither.

Chris: Does this eye patch offer you a clue.

Bloo: Did you get hit in the eye or something?

Squidward: If he did, he deserves it.

Cosmo: Oh I get it… he's a Cyclops.

Chris: (Face palms) I'm a pirate you fools.

Spongebob: Oooooooooo. What?

Chris: Today, you will be going on a treasure hunt.

Mac: A hunt for treasure? Cool.

Chris: Chef and I have hidden 14 treasure chests in various locations. The locations are probably dangerous, disgusting or weird. Once you find a chest, bring it back here. You guys only have two hours to find the chests so hurry or you will be left with no chest at all. The chests could be anywhere so look closely. Go!

Frankie: We have to find a chest. Split up. We'll find it faster.

Dexter: Chris, can we use materials?

Chris: Sure. Use whatever you want.

Dexter starts building a contraption with materials from the shed.

Mandark: Uh, Dexter, may I inquire as to what you are doing?

Dexter: Just wait and find out.

Numbuh 1: There's a chest. By the wasp nest.

Numbuh 2: How are we supposed to get it?

Heather: Hey, Kids Next Dorr, we want to talk to you.

Numbuh: Well make it quick. We're in the middle of a challenge.

Heather: You see, I and my team were just thinking.

Owen: We were?

Heather: Let me get to the point, how would you like to form an alliance with us?

Numbuh 4: But how? It's the viewers that vote.

Heather: We'll just help each other in challenges, that's all.

Numbuh 1: Give us a moment.

Secretly…

Numbuh 2: I don't know Numbuh 1, they could betray us at any time.

Numbuh 4: Yeah. Plus they've already played this game before.

Numbuh 1: But that could benefit us when we do the challenges.

Numbuh: Okay, I guess.

Numbuh 1: We accept your offer. One one occasion, you help us get our chest first.

Heather: Sure. How bad could it be?

Numbuh 2: It's near that wasp nest.

Duncan: You had to ask?

Eddy: I see it.

Double D: It's hanging on the edge of that cliff.

Eddy: I'll get this one easy-poesy. Watch and learn boys.

Eddy reaches over the cliff and falls into the water.

Eddy: Oops. I'll get it this time .

Eddy reaches over and falls again.

Double D: Something tells me there's got to be another way.

Stewie: Now where could a stupid chest be?

Brian: Well, we should start looking if we want to find one.

Grim: Mandy, why are we going back to Bony Island?

Mandy: Can you think of any other dangerous places?

Grim: Good point.

Buttercup: We should look in these caves.

Bubbles: Yeah.

Inside the cave…

Blossom: Hey guys, the chest.

Buttercup: That was easy.

Then, a loud growl is heard.

Bubbles: What was that?

A huge grizzly bear emerges in the cave.

Blossom: Uh oh…

Confessional

Phineas: Chris said dirty. And the dirtiest place here is the communal washrooms.

Close Confessionals

Isabella: It reeks in here.

Phineas: But there's probably a chest in there. I'm going in.

Phineas takes a deep breath and goes into the toilet.

Near Chef's fridge…

Raj: Lazlo, we should not be here.

Lazlo: Exactly. That's why we will find a chest here.

Clam: Let's hope Chef doesn't see us.

Bloo: Pour the water, quick.

Mac pours water over a skunk hole and skunks run away.

Frankie: We got the chest!

Mandy: I told you we'd find a chest on Bony Island. Now let's head back.

Chris: Only 90 minutes left campers!

Ash: This is a waste of time. We're never going to find a chest.

Brock: Well it's not like your whining is going to make it fall out of the sky.

Ash: I wish.

Ash kicks the tree on which a chest is located. It falls down from the tree.

Misty: Looks like you got your wish.

Timmy: Hey, what's that in the water?

Wanda: A chest.

Cosmo: I'll get it.

Cosmo dives underwater and gets the chest.

Heather: I can't believe we're doing this.

Heather, Owen and Duncan throw rocks at the wasp nest. The angry wasps come out and chase them. Numbuh 1 is free to grab the chest.

Numbuh 1: I told you an alliance would help.

Eustace: Stupid dog! We need to find a chest.

Eustace kicks Courage all the way to a rooftop

Courage: Found one.

Muriel: Well what do you know, for once, you were useful in a challenge.

Spongebob: Hey Squidward, there's a chest but there's a snake around it.

Patrick: Here snakey, snakey. (Snake bites Patrick) Ow.

Squidward: Great job Patrick.

Spongebob: But Squidward, won't the poison affect his brain?

Squidward: So Patrick actually has one of those?

Heather: Alright, now it's time for you to help us.

Numbuh 1: Where's your chest?

Owen: Over there. (Points to pole around which sharks are swimming.)

The Kids Next Door get in the water and the sharks chase them. Duncan then swims and then gets the chest.

Clam opens the refrigerator door and Chef is inside. Lazlo grabs the chest inside and run.

Raj: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Phineas: It was gross to the extreme but I got the chest.

Isabella: Yes!

Chris: One hour left!

Mandark: Dexter, whatever you're building is taking forever.

Dexter: But I've finished it.

Dee Dee: What is it?

Dexter: A metal detector. Most treasure is buried. We should find a chest easily.

Blossom: We're going to be bear food.

But the bear doesn't see them and goes to sleep in the cave.

Buttercup: It's too dark in here to see us. Get the chest and let's scram.

Bubbles grabs the chest and the girls escape.

Double D: I have a plan. Ed, grab my legs. I'll grab Eddy's legs. Eddy, you need to go down and get the chest.

Eddy: Okay. But I liked my plan better.

So Ed grabs Double D's legs and Double D grabs Eddy's legs.

Eddy: Lower Ed.

Ed: Okay: (Lowers Eddy)

Eddy: I got it. Pull me up Ed.

Ed: Wow, you guys are heavy.

Double D: Uh, Eddy, my hands are sweaty.

Eddy: Hold on Double D.

Double D: I can't. You're slipping.

Eddy falls into the water

Confessionals

Eddy: (beep)

Close Confessionals

Chris: Half an hour left!

Brian: Where the heck can a chest be. We've searched practically everywhere.

Peter: Well we need to hurry.

29 minutes later…

Chris: Final minute.

Dexter: I have it.

Chris: Ten seconds.

Stewie: Look, there.

Chris: Time's up.

Brian: Rats!

Frankie: We found our chest first, so do we get the most points.

Chris: Actually, for this challenge, the points will be calculated a little differently. Let me spin this wheel with all 14 team names on it. (Chris spins the wheel and it lands on Camp Lazlo) Camp Lazlo, open your chest.

Clam: +500 points! Nice!

Chris: You guys get 500 points, moving you to first. All the chests have different things inside. Up next (spins wheel) Powerpuff Girls.

Bubbles: It says minus 500 points from anyone.

Buttercup: We'll subtract 500 from Camp Lazlo obviously.

Chris: That moves Camp Lazlo back to seventh. Up next (spins wheel) Dexter's Lab.

Dee Dee: We got candy bars!

Dexter: I spend an hour building a metal detector and all we get are candy bars?

Chris: Too bad. Too sad. Moving on. (Spins wheel) Courage the Cowardly Dog

Eustace: We got an immunity pass. Whatever that is.

Chris: If you end up in the bottom four, you can use it and you will be safe. Up next (spins wheel) Kids Next Door

Numbuh 4: +20 points.

Chris: That moves you 30 points ahead of second place. Next (spins wheel) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Mac: Cut anyone's points in half.

Bloo: Kids Next Door because they're first.

Chris: Well that moves the Kids Next Door to 100 points and tied seventh. Everyone above them moves up a place. Now, it's (spins wheel) Pokemon.

Ash: Advantage in next challenge.

Chris: Obviously you will get an advantage in the next challenge. If you make it to the next challenge, that is. Next is (spins wheel) SpongeBob SquarePants.

Spongebob: The chest is empty.

Chris: Well that sucks. Next up is (spins wheel) Total Drama.

Duncan: Subtract 120 points from anyone.

Heather: We'll subtract 10 points from every team except the Kids Next Door and our own team.

Chris: The Kids Next Door are tied sixth now. Everything else is the same. Now for (spins wheel) Ed, Edd n Eddy.

Eddy: What the heck is a win token?

Chris: If you use it, it cuts the number of votes you get against you in half. And last but not least, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Grim: Let's hope this brings us out of danger. (Opens chest) Switch.

Chris: You get to switch places with anyone else. Permanently.

Mandy: Phineas and Ferb.

Chris: That puts you guys in first and Phineas and Ferb in tied eleventh. So here's the final scoreboard after all the changes.

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy- 160

Ed, Edd n Eddy- 150 (WT)

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends- 140

Total Drama- 130

SpongeBob SquarePants- 110

Camp Lazlo- 100

Kids Next Door- 100

Fairly Odd Parents- 90

Dexter's Lab- 80

Courage the Cowardly Dog- 70 (IP)

**Powerpuff Girls- 60**

**Phineas and Ferb- 60**

**Family Guy- 40**

**Pokemon- 30**

Chris: Viewers, it's time for you to vote. But first…

Confessional

Phineas: Aw man. We were just starting to enjoy being in first.

Pokemon: Well, we're in the bottom. Again. Sure hope we don't get out this time either.

Stewie: It took us forever to find a chest, and when we did, time ran out.

Bubbles: Please don't vote us off. We're the only all girl team here. We have to prove that girls are better than boys.

Close Confessional

Chris: I personally disagree with that last statement, but it isn't up to me. It's up to you guys. So vote!


	7. Third Elimination

Everyone, only ONE (1) vote allowed per user. Just wanted to tell you that.

* * *

><p>The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon<p>

Chris: Guys, it's time for elimination.

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Total Drama

SpongeBob SquarePants

Camp Lazlo

Kids Next Door

Fairly Odd Parents

Dexter's Lab

Courage the Cowardly Dog

Chris: All of you get cake. The next slice goes to…

Phineas and Ferb

Chris: The next cake slice goes to…

Powerpuff Girls

Chris: You guys got only one vote. This time, there was no tie, finally. The team that lost got three votes. The other team got two votes. And the last slice of cake goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Oh wait, I forgot to mention that we got six votes in total. Anyway, the last slice of cake goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pokemon

Chris: Family Guy, you are out.

Stewie: I never liked this *censored* game anyway.

Chris: Well, it's now the unlucky thirteen. What will the next challenge be. What will happen in the alliance between the Kids Next Door and Total Drama. Which four teams will have the lowest points? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

* * *

><p>writes4u, I had to ignore your vote because you wanted to eliminate two teams. Next time, please choose only ONE team. Thanks in advance.<p> 


	8. Don't be Spotted

Hey guys! I am really sorry about the super super super duper long hiatus. I just had a lot of other stuff to do and couldn't find the time. I promise to make chapters regularly now so please continue to follow this story! Anyway, on to the chapter.

* * *

><p>The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon<p>

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version, we had our third elimination. The number of viewer votes was still the same (6), but at least there wasn't a tie this time. In the end, Family Guy was sent home. Only thirteen teams remain. What will the next challenge be, and who will go home? Find out right now on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version.

Theme Song Plays

Mandy: We're so lucky to switch places with Phineas and Ferb

Grim: Yeah. We could have been voted out if we were in the bottom four.

Confessional

Courage: Well, with Johnny Test, Looney Tunes and Family Guy gone, I'm the only animal left. Wait! Does that mean the viewers hate animals? So we're next? Oh no!

Close Confessional

Chris: Alright campers, it's time for the next challenge.

Bloo: Bring it on. You guys are going down. Grim may be on top right now but they're dumb and they will lose.

Grim: (Looking at Bloo menacingly) Did you say something about me?

Bloo: (terrified) No, nothing at all.

Chris: Anyway, the next challenge is a game of Hide and Seek.

Phineas: Hide and seek, what are we, 5 year olds? No offense PowerPuff Girls.

Chris: But you don't understand. This is a different variation of hide and seek. CHEF!

Chef pulls out a huge Super Soaker water gun.

Eddy: A water gun? Seriously?

Chef soaks Eddy with a huge blast of water, leaving Eddy drenched.

Duncan: I know that feel bro.

Chris: You will get fifteen minutes to hide somewhere. After that Chef will look for you. If he finds you, he will soak you. The team that gets found first gets no points, second gets 10 points, third gets 20 points and so on until the last team gets a whopping 120 points.

Squidward raises his hand

Chris: Yes, Squidward, you must hide as a team.

Confessional

Squidward: Just my luck. These morons better shut up or we'll get found

Close Confessional

Chris: Before we start, let's show the current scoreboard

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy- 160

Ed, Edd n Eddy- 150 (WT)

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends- 140

Total Drama- 130

SpongeBob SquarePants- 110

Camp Lazlo- 100

Kids Next Door- 100

Fairly Odd Parents- 90

Dexter's Lab- 80

Courage the Cowardly Dog- 70 (IP)

Powerpuff Girls- 60

Phineas and Ferb- 60

Pokemon- 30

Misty: What advantage do we get for this challenge? Remember the card from the last challenge that says we get an advantage?

Chris: Yes, I remember. You guys get a three minute head start in trying to find a good hiding place.

Ash: Three minutes! What kind of advantage is that?

Chris: It's 2 minutes and 50 seconds now...

Misty: Come on guys. Time's a wasting.

Misty, Ash and Brock all run into the forest.

Chef: The forest, huh. Amateurs.

After the three minutes were up, Chris let the other contestants go and hide.

Grim: Should we go into the forest like team Pokemon?

Mandy: No. We need somewhere better. Harder to find, like... I've got it!

Billy: Got what?

Mandy: Just follow me. (Grabs Billy and Grim)

Timmy: Okay guys think. Where should we hide?

Phineas: He'll never think to look for us here.

Ferb nods

Numbuh 1: This looks like a good spot.

Heather: Okay, but remember about our little deal?

Numbuh 4: Yeah, yeah. We remember.

Eddy: Over here guys.

Dexter: This place is perfect.

Bloo: I'm not so sure about hiding here Frankie.

Frankie: Oh don't be silly.

Chris: Five minutes left people.

Lazlo: Should we hide here? No, maybe here? What about here?

Eustace: Find a good hiding place you dumb mutt.

Courage: Right here should be good.

Squidward: Obviously you idiots don't know any good hiding places, so follow me.

Spongebob: But what about that place Squidward?

Patrick: Yeah, that place seems like a good spot.

Squidward: No way. We're hiding over here.

Spongebob: Whatever you say buddy.

Squidward: I am not your buddy. Don't call me that.

Chris: Two minutes left anyone who isn't hiding yet should really consider it.

Lazlo: Oh no! Two minutes? Where should we hide? Where should we hide?

Confessional

Lazlo: Where should we hide?

Close Confessional

Blossom: Found one. Just in time.

Bubbles: This looks kind of familiar.

Chris: Chef's a coming campers. Better hope your hiding place was good enough.

Lazlo hears footsteps nearby. He pulls Clam and Raj into a nearby bush.

Clam: Ouch!

Chef opens the bush and finds the three teammates.

Lazlo: Oh! Hi! Thanks a lot Clam

Clam: Hey! It's not my fault if there were a bunch of prickly thorns in there.

Chef then soaks the three and sends them off to Chris.

Chris: Wow! A team is out already? That was quick. You guys were the first to be found, so no points for you.

Confessional

Lazlo: So now we just sit and wait. Hope we don't end up in the bottom four.

Close Confessional

Meanwhile, Chef continues searching for the campers. He first looks in the Mess Hall.

Team Phineas and Ferb, which is hiding under the table in the Mess Hall, sees Chef's feet. Chef pauses. He sniffs the air. He knows someone's there, but, he can't pinpoint exactly where.

Confessional

Isabella: Did he just try to sniff us out?

Close Confessional

Chef goes into the kitchen because he was hungry. He opens the fridge and finds Bloo, Mac and Frankie.

Chef: Gotcha. (Sprays them with water)

Confessional

Chef: Talk about serendipity

Bloo: I told her it was a bad idea, but does she listen? Nooooooo.

Close Confessional

Chef: (Looking at freezer) I could have sworn that I left that open, but now it's closed.

Chef walks over to the freezer and opens it. Inside, he finds the three Eds.

Double D: (Shivering) It's fffffreezing in there.

Chef: Oh really? Maybe that's why it's called the freezer. You three are out.

Bloo: Aren't you going to soak them too?

Chef: Oh yeah. Almost forgot. (Sprays Eds)

Confessional

Eddy: That annoying arrogant little...

Close Confessional

Chris: I see we have our twelfth and eleventh placed teams.

Frankie: We aren't last? Yes!

Mac: We're still only twelfth.

Double D: Well, some points is better than nothing. Still not sure if it was worth hiding in the freezer for though.

Chef: Well, off to find the others.

Meanwhile...

Bubbles: Yep. I'm pretty sure we've been here before.

They all hear a growl.

Buttercup: Now I'm positive. We're in that bear cave. Ruuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Chef is walking towards the cabins. Heb starts opening each one and looks in. First one: None, Second one: None, Third One: None, Last One: None.

Chef: I would have thought that someone would hide in there.

Chef then proceeds to search the forest

Meanwhile, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are all running as fast as they can from the bear, and guess who they run into. That's right. Chef

Blossom: I never thought we'd be glad to see you.

Chef: What's going on?

Blossom: We were hiding in a cave, but there was a bear in it, so we started running and we ran into you.

Chef: And you also lost the challenge.

Buttercup: Oh yeah, Hadn't thought about that.

Chris: Fourth to be found. That's 30 points to you PowerPuff Girls.

Bubbles: Yay! We're fourth. That's pretty good right?

Buttercup: No Bubbles, we're actually tenth.

Bubbles: Oh. Well that sucks.

Chef hears something fall in the scrap shed.

Chef: Better go check that out.

Inside the shed, Chef finds Dexter and Co.

Dexter: Aw man, we got found.

Chef: That's not the worst of it. (Drenches them)

Chris: Dexter's Laboratory, you guys are fifth...

Dee Dee: Yay!

Chris:... to be found, that is. 40 points to you.

Dee Dee: Yay again!

Chef: Didn't that Asian boy and his friends go hide in the forest. Better go and look for them.

Chef walks into the forest for the second time. He has sharp eyes and even sharper ears. He hears the birds chirping and the squirrels munching on acorns. He was walking along when suddenly, he fell into a hole, with Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward in it.

Spongebob: Hi Chef.

Chef sprays them. A hole. Pretty smart, but not smart enough. (Points to cave) That cave might have been smarter.

Spongebob: I told you Squidward.

Squidward: Oh shut up.

Nearby, a tree branch starts to shake. From it falls team Pokemon.

Chef: Found two more. (Soaks team, Pokemon)

Brock: Maybe a tree wasn't the best place to hide.

Chef: Oh. There were many even dumber ones. You'd be surprised.

Chris: Spongebob Squarepants gets 50 points and Pokemon gets 60 points.

Ash: Dude, you actually hid in the freezer? Hah ha!

Eddy: Shut up. At least we had a place to hide. Unlike _somebody._

Lazlo_: -_-_

Chris: Less than half of the teams remain. Let's see who's next to be found.

Confessional

Heather: The stench in here. It's unbearable.

Duncan: Well you're just going to have to bear it.

Owen: It's not too bad. (Gets glared at by Duncan and Heather)

Heather: Did those Kids Next Door plan this? I mean, we gave them a pretty good hiding spot right?

Duncan: This spot is pretty good too. We haven't been found yet.

Heather: That's it! I can't take this anymore. (Steps out of Confessional)

Chef: So that's where you were hiding. (Sprays them)

Duncan: Nice going Heather.

Close Confessional

Chris: Hiding in the outhouse. Pretty clever. You earn 70 points for being found eighth.

Chef goes back to the Mess Hall to look for more people. He stops at the table under which Phineas and Ferb are hiding.

Chef: There's someone hiding here. I just feel it.

He was interrupted when he saw Timmy and his fairies wandering around outside. Chef runs outside and sprays them.

Timmy: Wait. The challenge started already? I thought we still had like five minutes left.

Confessional

Chef facepalms

Timmy: I need to get a watch or something.

Close Confessional

Duncan: How the heck did you guys manage to evade Chef for so long?

Timmy: Evade him? We didn't know that the chall... (Gets elbowed by Wanda) I mean, we knew Chef would find us quicker if we just stayed in one place, so we constantly kept switching places. Guess it worked.

Chris: It worked well enough. You guys get 80 points. 4 teams remain unfound, but not for long. Let's watch Master Chef at work.

Chef: I think I checked every place already. Wait! I forgot to look _inside _the cabins! (Runs to cabins pumping his water gun along the way)

Chef looks inside the first cabin. He opens the sheets, and finds Courage. Inside the other sheets are Eustace and Muriel. (Soaks them)

Eustace: I told you this hiding place was dumb.

Chris: 90 points for Courage the Cowardly Dog. This challenge is almost over.

Chef: Well last time we played this challenge, the winner hid... not this time! Chef runs to the dock of shame. He sees three reeds sticking out of the water. He jumps into the water and finds Grim, Mandy and all come out of the water.

Mandy: Told you it was a good place. Did we win?

Chef: No, but you are third.

Billy: Since we're already wet, we don't need to get hit by the water gun right?

Chef: Wrong! (Blasts them)

Chris: 100 points for you guys.

Grim: Sweet.

Chris: So who wins this challenge? Is it the Kids Next Door or Phineas and Ferb? Let's follow Chef and find out.

Chef: Where else could they be hiding? The Mess Hall!

Phineas: Do you think we won?

Isabella: Wouldn't Chris tell us if we did?

Ferb shrugs his shoulders

Chef: (Looks under table) I knew there was someone else here.

Phineas: Well you did walk past us twice.

Chef: You know what they say: Third time's the charm. (Squirts the three)

Chris: Team Phineas and Ferb gets 110 points.

Phineas: That should pull us out of the bottom.

Chris: So the Kids Next Door win. You guys can come out now.

Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 climb down from the chimney of the Mess Hall.

Numbuh 1: Woo hoo! We won people!

Chef: But how?

Numbuh 4: All of that stealth training finally paid off.

Numbuh 2: It sure did.

Chris: You guys get 120 points for winning. That means the final scoreboard is...

Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy- 160 + 100 =** 260**

Kids Next Door - 100 + 120 = **240**

Total Drama - 130 + 70 =** 200**

Phineas and Ferb - 60 + 110 =** 170**

Fairly Odd Parents - 90 + 80** = 170**

Ed, Edd n Eddy - 150 + 20 = **170**

Courage the Cowardly Dog - 70 + 90 = **160**

SpongeBob SquarePants- 110 + 50 = **160**

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - 140 + 10 = **150**

**Dexter's Laboratory - 80 + 40 = 120**

**Camp Lazlo - 100 + 0 = 100**

**Pokemon - 30 + 60 = 90**

**PowerPuff Girls - 60 + 30 = 90**

Chris: The defendants may proceed with their claims...

Confessional

Misty: We're in the bottom _again?_ We didn't even do that bad for this challenge.

Buttercup: That stupid bear keeps messing us up during the challenges.

Lazlo: I should have found a better hiding place. Or,_ any _hiding place for that matter.

Dexter: We can't leave. Not now. Please don't vote for us.

Close Confessional

Chris: Alright viewers! It's time for you guys to vote for the team that you want to leave.

* * *

><p>VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEWHYARE YOUSTILLREADINGTHISGOVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEV OTEVOTEVOTEVOTE<p> 


	9. The Fourth Elimin4tion

Chris: Tonight is the fourth elimination campers! It starts in 10 minutes!

Heather: Okay you Kids Next Door. I hope you haven't forgotten our deal.

Numbuh 4: We haven't, but we aren't complying with it.

Heather: Look, the deal said that whoever gets found second between the two of our teams has to be the other team's slaves for a week.

Numbuh 4: That deal is dumb and we never shook on it.

Heather: Go get me some orange juice right now or so help me...

Numbuh 2: Calm down Heather. I'll go get you some OJ.

Numbuh 4: No way Numbuh 2. You're not going anywhere.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 4? What the heck are you doing?

Numbuh 4: Let's talk in private.

*In a huddle*

Numbuh 1: Look Numbuh 4. We have another team that can help us and now you're trying to ruin that?

Numbuh 4: Two things: First of all, they're just using us to help get them further into the game. They'll dump us once they don't need us. I don't trust any of them. Especially that Asian girl. Second of all, they are teenagers! One of our sworn enemies! The Kids Next Door can't take orders from some teenage punks!

Numbuh 2: Hey! Owen's pretty nice.

Numbuh 1: You are correct Numbuh 4. I hadn't really thought of the fact that we would be in alliance with some crummy teenagers.

*Out of huddle*

Numbuh 1: We've talked and decided that this alliance should end right here and right now.

Heather: Fine, but you'll regret that once you get eliminated.

Owen: So now what do we do?

Heather: Give me some time to think.

Duncan: Man, am I glad that we're not in the bottom 4.

Chris: Speaking of, it's time for elimination. Gather round teams.

Bloo: Yay! Time for cake.

Chris: I have 12 slices of cake right here. If your team gets called, they are safe. The team with the most viewer votes will not receive a cake and must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and go home. And you can't come back. Ever! The first nine slices of cake go to the teams that are not in the bottom four. Those teams were...

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Total Drama

Phineas and Ferb

Fairly Odd Parents

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Courage the Cowardly Dog

SpongeBob Squarepants

and

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Chris: We received six votes for this challenge. Not too shabby. The first team that is safe is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Dexter's Laboratory. (Tosses them cake)

Dee Dee: Yay! I like cake.

Chris: You guys only got one vote. The other team that got one vote is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Pokemon. Despite being in the bottom four times in a row, you guys are still safe.

Brock: Well let's not try our luck.

Chris: So, the team that received the lowest votes out of Camp Lazlo and PowerPuff Girls, and will be staying on Totally Awesome Island for one more challenge is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Noone! For the third time in four eliminations, the final voting has ended in a tie between two teams!

Buttercup: So what's the tiebreaker challenge for this game? Because whatever it is, we'll kick Camp Lazlo's butt all the way out of here.

Lazlo: Yeah right. We're not going to lose to a bunch of girls.

Chris: There is no tiebreaker challenge. Instead, the outcome will be up to fate.

Bubbles: What do you mean?

Chris: (Pulls out a nickel) Well, to quote Two-Face: Heads, you live, tails, you die.

Clam: But I don't want to die.

Chris: By live, I mean you get to stay on the island, and by tails, I mean you have to leave the island.

Clam: But I don't want to leave the island.

Chris: I will flip this coin. If it lands on heads, PowerPuff Girls stay. If it lands on tails, Camp Lazlo stays. Now, I know you all will complain if I flip the coin only once, so it will be a best of 9. Whoever gets heads/tails five times first will stay. Now, it's time for the first flip. (Chris flips the coin and it lands on heads) PowerPuff 1, Camp Lazlo 0.

Blossom: Yes. Only 4 more.

Chris flips the coin again, but this time it lands on tails.

Chris: Looks like we're tied 1-1. (Flips coin again)

...

...

...

...

...

Heads. Powerpuff is up 2-1. Again

...

...

...

...

...

Heads for the third time. PowerPuff is up 3-1

Lazlo: Aw man, we're in a hole. Lets see if we can come out of it.

The coin flips for a fifth time.

...

...

...

...

...

Tails. PPG lead is down to 3-2

Sixth flip

...

...

...

...

...

Tails twice in a row. Tied 3-3.

Chris: Time to break the tie. Who will be one flip away? (Flips for 7th time)

...

...

...

...

...

Tails again. Camp Lazlo leads for the first time. They are up 4-3

Eigth flip. Can Camp Lazlo win this?

...

...

...

...

...

Heads. Not yet. Tied 4-4

Confessional

Owen: All of this tension is literally killing me.

Dexter: Someone doesn't know how to use 'literally' right.

Close Confessional

Chris: So it all comes down to one last flip. Who will go and who will stay? (Flips coin for the ninth and final time) (A/N: At this time I am actually flipping a coin) It lands on...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heads.

Blossom: Yes! We stay.

Chris: Sorry Camp Lazlo, but you have to go home.

Lazlo: Oh well. We had a lot of fun and made some new friends.

Chris: Ya, ya, whatever. One fourth of the competition is over. The final 12 teams are 1/4th of the way to the million dollars, but who will win the next challenge? Will the alliance between the Kids Next Door and Total Drama get together again during the challenge? And most of all, what is the next challenge? Will all of these questions be answered? Only one way to find out: watch the next episode of Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

* * *

><p>I am writing here for no apparent reason, but don't continue reading this! I'm warning you! Don't scroll down...<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

You Lost The Game.

I told you not to scroll down.


	10. Sleep is for the Weak

The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version, the campers played a game of hide and seek, Chef style. They had to hide while Chef would try to find them and spray them with a water gun when he did. The only team not sprayed was the Kids Next Door, who hid on the roof of the Mess Hall, thanks to Total Drama, who gave them that location. Total Drama was not pleased with the hiding place that the Kids Next Door gave them, which was in the outhouse. Which is justifiable, because It stinks in there. Reeeeally badly. So the Kids Next Door had to be servants for team Total Drama, but they refused and the alliance was terminated. Meanwhile, at elimination, it came down to the PowerPuff Girls and Camp Lazlo. I had to flip a coin to break the tie, and in the end, Camp Lazlo was sent home. What will today's challenge be? What is the twist for the elimination? Is this the longest introduction ever? Find out right now on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

Theme Song Plays

Chris: (Blows airhorn) I hope you slept well campers, because it's time for the next challenge.

The campers all walk out of their cabins, tired and groaning.

Timmy: Seriously? It's only six o'clock.

Chris: You mean, it's _already _six o'clock. Now, it's time for a morning jog.

Mandy:(Yawn) It's too early for a jog. Morning doesn't start until 9 o'clock.

Chris: Well that's too bad. It's time to go to the track.

The campers all drag themselves half-heartedly to the running track.

Chris: First team to reach the finish line gets 10 points. All three people have to cross.

The teams that are lower on the scoreboard begin running. The rest could care less and just walk.

Phineas: Hey Chris, when do we eat?

Chris: Once everyone crosses the finish line.

At hearing this, everyone starts running.

Ash: (Running) Those ten points could be crucial in getting us out of the bottom. The viewers have been generous until now, but I don't want to try our luck.

Buttercup: (Running next to him) Get out of the way. We need those points more than you.

Buttercup crosses the line first, then Ash, then Duncan. One by one, the competitors cross, but no three people from the same team have crossed yet. This changes when Double D crosses.

Chris: The Eds get an extra 10 points. Now the scoreboard is:

Chris: Alright joggers! Now it's time to eat, then meet me here for the next challenge.

Confessional

Numbuh 1: I'm glad that we cut ties with team Total Drama. Let's see how it plays out.

Owen: Something about this challenge seems familiar...

Ed: Why are they called APARTments if they are next to each other?

Close Confessional

Chris: Your next challenge is an awake-athon. You have to stay awake as long as possible.

Owen: That's why it's familiar.

Heather: We got this in the bag. Duncan finished second during the challenge on the island, and the only person he lost to isn't even here.

Duncan: True, but we don't know how long these other chumps can stay awake.

Chris: A team loses when all of their members fall asleep. The team that falls asleep first gets no points. The next team to fall asleep gets 10 points, and so on. So head to the field and go.

1 Hour Later

Squidward: For once, you two keeping me awake will be a good thing. (Looks at Patrick and Spongebob, but they are already asleep)

Confessional

Squidward: That's just great. They fall asleep when I actually want them to stay awake.

Close Confessional

Chris: Spongebob and Patrick, you guys are the first ones to fall asleep.

Spongebob: Yay! We won Patrick!

Chris: Actually, the challenge was to stay _awake _the longest.

Patrick: Oh. Sorry Squidward.

Eustace: Okay, listen up you dumb canine. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep, so you better stay awake and win the challenge. Got it?

Courage nods head in fear.

Eustace: Good (Falls asleep)

5 Hours Later

Bubbles: I'm so tiiiiired...

Buttercup: You have to stay up Bubbles. We're at the bottom.

Bubbles: I guess I can stay up a little...zzzzzzz.

Buttercup: So it's just the two of us.

Numbuh 1: I think we can stay up longer than all of these people, can't we Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 4: He's asleep. Figures.

4 hours later

Bloo: This is awesome. I've always wanted to stay up all night.

Mac: Me too.

Frankie: Good. You guys do that. I'm tired. (Falls asleep)

Mac: But Frankie! Oh well. These guys look tired. I don't think they'll last a whole day.

14 hours later

Chris: It has now been 24 hours since the challenge started, and only six of the campers have not managed to stay up the whole day.

Timmy: My eyes are getting sore guys.

Wanda: But come on. You have to stay awake.

Cosmo: Yeah Timmy! If I can stay up, why can't you..zzzzz

Isabella: I don't know if I can stay up anymore.

Phineas: Yeah. I'm getting kind of tired but some of the guys here look fresh. Like that blonde girl over there for example. (Points at Dee Dee). I bet she can stay up for at least 8 more hours.

Dee Dee falls asleep.

Phineas: Or not.

Dexter: I bet I can stay up longer than you Mandark.

Mandark: No way! I am better than you at everything Dexter, and that includes staying up longer than you!

Dexter: We'll see about that.

12 hours later

Duncan: These guys are warriors, but I think I can take em.

Heather: You better. (Falls asleep)

Duncan: I guess it's just me and you Owen.

Owen is asleep.

Duncan: That's just great.

Brock: We have to stay up. I don't want to be in the bottom 5 times in a row.

Ash is asleep

Misty: Of course he's asleep.

3 hours later

Chris: We have our first team to be out...Dexter's Lab.

Mandark and Dexter both hear him and wake up.

Dexter: Wait! Who fell asleep first? I need to know.

Chris: All I know is that you guys get diddly squat. Now head off to the Mess Hall and wait for the end of the challenge.

Numbuh 1: Sooo exhausted... (Falls asleep)

Numbuh 4: So it's just me versus these guys huh?

7 Hours Later

Chris: The next team out is the Eds.

Eddy: Did we all go to sleep together? How stupid of us.

Chris: You guys get ten points. Now go wait in the Mess Hall.

Double D: At least we got points.

2 Hours Later

Chris: All of you have managed to stay awake for two whole days. Except Fairly Odd Parents. They're out.

Wanda: Darn.

Chris: Finishing 10th earns you 20 points.

1 hour later

Muriel: I'm sorry Courage, but I'm worn out. (Falls asleep)

Blossom: I'm the leader of this group, so naturally, I have to stay awake the longest..zzz

Buttercup: Good night leader.

Mandy: I'm surprised Billy has stayed up for this long.

Grim: He's asleep now, so don't be surprised anymore.

Chris: Looks like Phineas and Ferb is out as well. You guys get 30 points.

Ferb: 30 points is better than no points.

Everyone else looks at Ferb in awe.

Bloo: Did that British kid just...talk?

Mac: I think so, or is my lack of sleep getting the better of me?

Chris: Great! We can use that for the trailer for this episode: The green haired guy finally utters words! The ratings should shoot through the roof.

3 hours later

Squidward: I can't stay up any longer...zzz

Chris: Team SpongeBob SquarePants gets 40 points.

Buttercup falls asleep

Chris: And the PowerPuff Girls get 50 points.

Only 7 guys are still awake. Well, actually 6 because Grim just fell asleep.

6 hours later

Chris: Courage just fell asleep. His team gets 60 points.

Bloo: Hey Mac, we're the only team with two guys left awake. We're totally winning this.

Mac: Huh? Yeah, sure. (Falls asleep)

6 more hours later

Chris: It's down to the final 4. Who will be the next to fall?

Brock: If Bloo falls asleep now, his team gets 70 points for a total of 210. Even if I get the full 110 points by staying awake the longest...

Duncan: Which you won't!

Brock:... We'll get 200 points, which is enough to get out of the bottom. Now all I have to do is stay awake longer than these guys...zzz.

Chris: Which you failed to do, so you guys get only 70 points. Grim Adventures get 80 cause Mandy just fell asleep.

Duncan: I've got this. Only two more guys to beat...zzz.

Chris: Duncan slips from second to third for his second try at this challenge.

8 hours later

Chris: It has now been three whole days, but neither Numbuh 4 nor Bloo has fallen asleep. One of them has to. We'll just have to find out who.

Bloo: It's not me because that Australian dude just fell asleep.

Chris: The Kids Next Door do not win two challenges in a row, but they do get 100 points. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends gets 110 points. Now go meet me in the Mess Hall.

The remaining people all enter the Mess Hall, and Chris announces that Foster's won the challenge.

Mac: Good job Bloo. We're well out of the bottom now.

Bloo: It was nothing. I'm not even tired...zzzz.

Chris: Speaking of the bottom, there has been a twist to the scoreboard.

Eddy: What kind of twist?

Chris: Well, the bottom 1/4th of teams are up for elimination, but with 12 teams, that means the lowest _three _teams are up for elimination and not 4, so the final scoreboard is:

Kids Next Door - 240 + 100 = 340

Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy- 260 + 80 = 340

Total Drama - 200 + 90 = 290

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - 150 + 110 = 260

Courage the Cowardly Dog - 160 + 60 = 220

SpongeBob SquarePants- 160 + 40 = 200

Phineas and Ferb - 170 + 30 = 200

Fairly Odd Parents - 170 + 20 = 190

Ed, Edd n Eddy - 170 + 10 = 180 +10 = 190

**Pokemon - 90 + 70 = 160**

**PowerPuff Girls - 90 + 50 = 140**

**Dexter's Laboratory - 120 + 0 = 120**

Eddy: Yes! We're safe.

Chris: So viewers, it's time to vote.

Confessional

Ash: If we can just survive this elimination, I think we can get enough points in the next challenge and get out of the bottom 3.

Dexter: Not only did we end up in the bottom again, but I still haven't found out who went to sleep first, Mandark or I?

Bubbles: We were so close to being out last time. I hope we don't get that many votes this time.

Close Confessional

Chris: We'll just have to find out on the fifth elimination of Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!


	11. Fifth Elim

Chris: 12 teams left. It's time for the cake ceremony. Let's get to it. I will only use your team's initials. The cake slices go to:

P&F

TD

GAoBaM

CCD

KND

SBSP

EEnE

FHIF

FOP

Chris: That leaves the bottom three: PPG, DL, and (sigh) P.

Bloo: Haha. Pokemon's initials are P.

Chris: P gets cake. They only got one vote. Of the remaining two teams one got only one vote while the other got 3 votes. The team the got only one vote was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

PPG

Buttercup: Phew. I thought we were going to be out.

Dexter: And I thought we were going to be safe.

Chris: But you were wrong and now you're out. Listen, I'm running late for an appointment so I'm gonna cut the outro short. Actually, I'm not even gonna do an outro. Just watch the next episode of Totally Awesome Island.


	12. Deer Hunting is Bucking Stupid

The characters on this show are owned by Nickelodeon, Disney Channel Cartoon Network, and Teletoon

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version, the campers had to wake up at 6 and run on the race track. The first team to cross received 10 points, and that team was Ed Edd n Eddy. The teams would only get to eat breakfast after everyone crossed the finish line. But do you want to hear the worst part? That was only half of the challenge. The other half was an Awake-athon. If your team fell asleep, you were out. It came down to Numbuh 4 and Bloo, and the latter outlasted the former. Only the lowest _3 _teams were in the danger zone, and Dexter's Laboratory ended up getting the most votes. They were also the first team to fall asleep. You know what they say, 'You snooze, you lose.' The final 11 will become the top 10. What teams will end up in the bottom this time? Find out right now on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!

Theme Song Plays

Confessional

Brock: I think this challenge is the one where we finally pull out of the bottom!

Close Confessional

Chris: Congrats on making it about a third of the way through campers, but as we all now, there is still a long way to go.

Heather: Yep, but once all is said and done,Total Drama will be the last team standing.

Chris: It all depends on the viewers, but anyway, on to the challenge.

Spongebob: Which is...?

Chris: Paintball! Two people in each team will be the 'deer' and one of them will be a hunter. When I say go, the hunters have to shoot the 'deer' with paintballs.

Duncan: Not this again!

Chris: Yep. Now, choose who will be the hunter and the deer on your team.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 4, you and I should be the deer. Numbuh 2 is slower than us.

Numbuh 2: Are you calling me fat?

Numbuh 1: ...

Mac: Hey Bloo, you and I can be deer. I will be fun.

Bloo: But I want to shoot stuff!

Mac: But we can pretend that we're spies infiltrating an enemy base and that if we get found, we die.

Bloo: Oooh. Fun. I'll be a deer.

Confessional

Mac: Tricking him is so easy.

Close Confessional

Squidward: You two dilweeds probably don't even know how to hold a paintball gun.

Spongebob: Au contraire Squidward. (Holds paintball gun up)

Squidward: But can you shoot it?

Spongebob shoots and hits the middle of a target.

Squidward: Okay. You are the hunter. Patrick and I are deer.

Patrick: But I'm a starfish Squidward. How can I also be a deer?

Confessional

Squidward: I swear sometimes I wish the viewers would vote us off so I can get away from that blubbering idiot.

Close Confessional

The other hunters are:

Mandy

Duncan

Eustace

Ferb

Eddy

Misty

Buttercup

Timmy

Chris: Now that all of the hunters and deer have been decided, it's time to explain the points. The first deer to be hit gets zero points, and the next deer gets 10 points, and so on until the 22nd deer gets 210 points. But there is also another way to earn points: hunters earn 20 points for each deer that they shoot. This gives them more incentive to try harder. Also, you cannot hit deer on your own team just for the sake of earning points. Now, the deer will get a 5 minute head start. GO!

Deer all run to the forest

Chris: Let's take a look at the current scoreboard.

Kids Next Door - 340

Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy- 340

Total Drama - 290

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - 260

Courage the Cowardly Dog - 220

SpongeBob SquarePants- 200

Phineas and Ferb - 200

Fairly Odd Parents - 190

Ed, Edd n Eddy - 190

Pokemon - 160

PowerPuff Girls -140

Chris: Just like last time, the three teams at the bottom will be up for elimination. No it's time for the hunt. Let's shoot you shooting! Haha!

*Crickets chirping*

Chris: Get it? Shooting can mean hitting someone with a gun, but it can also mean videotaping.

*More crickets chirping*

Confessional

Chris: Kids these days.

Close Confessional

Chris: Alright hunters, it's time to go!

The hunters all run into the forest, paintball guns in hand.

Eddy: A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go, hi ho a merry-o, a hunting we will go!

Deeper in the forest...

Phineas: Why'd he make us wear antlers and tails?

Isabella: Because he's Chris.

Phineas: Can't argue with that.

Duncan: Found you! (Hits them) Oh man is it good to be the hunter this time.

Phineas: Aw man. I knew we shouldn't have stuck together.

Chris: No, no you shouldn't. The contest just started and already you guys are out? I don't know whether it's because you guys suck at hiding or if it's because Duncan is good at hunting. The sad part is that you guys get 10 points for your pathetic performance!

Isabella: He's not the one covered in paint. What's he so mad about?

Phineas: Bad for the ratings...

Meanwhile...

Frankie: I have to carry around this stupid gun and shoot people with it? At least it's better than being on the other side of this challenge. (Sees antlers) I found a deer!

Mac: Wait Frankie, don't shoot! It's me.

Frankie: And to think I actually got a little excited there. Where's Bloo?

Mac: He said it was better if we don't travel together. He said it's easy points if someone finds us. Two for the price of one.

Frankie: He does have a point. Hey, what's that? (She shoots a paintball at a 'deer', who comes out of a bush.

Squidward: (Dripping with sarcasm) Oh no. You hit me. Too bad I have to leave this stinky forest and go sit in the nice cabins.

Mac: Nice shot Frankie!

Frankie: Thanks, but shouldn't you be going?

Mac: Yep. See ya later. (Heads off)

Numbuh 1: As long as I'm hiding in this tree, noone will be able to find me. Muahahahahahaha!

Buttercup: I see ya (Shoots him)

Numbuh 1: But how did you find me?

Buttercup: The real question is 'how could someone _not _find you?' I could hear you from a mile away.

Numbuh 1: Darn.

Elsewhere...

Ed: I'm a deer. Now what do deer do? They eat grass! (Begins munching on grass)

Spongebob: Take this you deer. (Fires paintball at him)

Ed: But I liked being a deer.

Duncan: There's a deer somewhere nearby. I can feel it.

Bubbles hears him approaching and starts running...right into Ferb, who covers her in paint.

Confessional

Bubbles: Great. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Duncan: That one should have been mine.

Ed: (Munching on grass) Being a deer is fun.

Chris: It might take a while for all the deer to get found, so I might add a montage about _here _to speed things up.

Close Confessional

*Cut to a montage*

Timmy is wandering around the forest, looking for people to shoot.

Mandy shoots Heather

Misty shoots Owen

Duncan blasts Mac

Eustace hits Grim

Brock gets hit by Numbuh 2

Eddy blasts Bloo with blue paint, not changing his appearance in any way.

Timmy is still wandering around the forest, looking for people to shoot.

Eustace leaves Cosmo covered in paint.

Duncan shoots Courage and Muriel.

Billy is ousted by Frankie

Misty hits Patrick

Numbuh 4 is running away from Ferb but gets hit by Duncan

*End of Montage*

Confessional

Duncan: Revenge.

Close Confessional

Chris: After all that, there are only four deer left: Blossom, Wanda, Double D and Ash. Which one will be the last one remaining? Let's find out.

Just then, Blossom comes out of the forest covered in paint.

Blossom: Frankie is a good huntress.

Chris: Okay, _now _let's find out.

To the Forest...

Timmy is still walking around in the forest

Timmy: Why is it that every time I come close to finding a deer, someone else finds them before me? Wait, what's that? (He turns around and sees some deer antlers, and shoots)

Wanda: Aw man, I thought I could win. TIMMY!? Why'd you shoot me you dolt?

Timmy: Oh man. I'm so sorry. I thought you were another deer.

Wanda: You couldn't check?

Timmy: Every time I do check, someone else shoots them.

They leave the forest arguing

Chris: You actually hit your own teammate? No points for Wanda, and Timmy's hunt has come to an end.

Wanda: But I was here until the last four, and I still don't get any points?

Chris: Dem's the rules. Sorry.

Ash comes out of the forest.

Ash: Is Duncan the best hunter here or what? I managed to evade some of the others, but _man, _can that guy track.

Chris: Double D is the winner of the challenge. Now let's tally up the points...

Isabella and Phineas were shot first and second. Ferb hit Bubbles. That's 30 points total.

Squidward was hit third, Patrick is seventeenth. Spongebob hit Ed. 200 points total.

Numbuh 1 was hit fourth, Numbuh 4 is eighteenth out. Numbuh 2 hit Brock. 220 points in all.

Ed was hit fifth, Double D was twenty-second. Eddy hit Bloo. 270 points for you.

Bubbles was hit sixth, Blossom is nineteenth. Buttercup hit Numbuh 1. A combined total of 250.

Heather and Owen were shot seventh and eighth. Duncan blasted Isabella, Phineas, Mac, Courage, Muriel, Numbuh 4 and Ash. 270 points or you guys.

Mac was hit ninth, Bloo was twelfth to be hit. Frankie hit Squidward, Billy and Blossom. Just like the PowerPuff Girls, 250 for you.

Grim is tenth out, Billy sixteenth. Mandy shot Heather. 260 points is you reward.

Brock was hit eleventh. Ash is twenty-first. Misty shot Patrick and Owen. Is 320 enough to pull you guys out of the bottom?

Cosmo was thirteenth to be hit, Wanda was twentieth, but was hit by Timmy, so they get 120 points.

Courage and Muriel were fourteenth and fifteenth to get blasted. Eustace knocked out Grim and Cosmo. A whopping 310 points is your total.

Chris: So lets see how that shakes to scores:

Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy- 340+260=** 600**

Total Drama - 290+270= **560**

Kids Next Door - 340+220= **560**

Courage the Cowardly Dog - 220+310= **530**

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - 260+250= **510**

Pokemon - 160+320= **480**

Ed, Edd n Eddy - 190+270= **460**

SpongeBob SquarePants- 200+200= **400**

**PowerPuff Girls -140+250= 390**

**Fairly Odd Parents - 190+120= 310 **

**Phineas and Ferb - 200+30= 230**

Confessional

Spongebob: We escaped by a mere 10 points.

Timmy: There were 22 deer out there. Twenty-frickin-two! And of all of them the one I hit. The _only _deer I hit, might I add, is the one which is on my own team. We could have been near the top if it wasn't for my blunder.

Misty: Finally not in the bottom! Woohoo!

Blossom: Great. We're in the bottom again. Dexter's Lab got the boot last time. Are we the next ones on the chopping block.

Phineas: So we're in the bottom for a second time. Weren't we just first a couple of challenges ago?

Close Confessional

Chris: Yes Phineas, yes you have The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy to partially blame for that. It's time to cast your votes viewers. Who do you want to leave in the sixth elimination of Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version?

* * *

><p>Finally. A new chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I want you guys to know that this story shall go on until the end. I've already thought up some of the future challenges, but that's for later. For now, vote.<p> 


	13. siXth elimiNation

Chris: There are 11 teams left. Which one will be the sixth to leave? Let's see who it's _not _gonna be...

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Total Drama

Kids Next Door

Courage the Cowardly Dog

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Pokemon

Ed, Edd n Eddy

Chris: Okay, someone voted for SpongeBob SquarePants. That team was not up for elimination. Only the bottom _three _teams can be voted for. Anyway, here are your cake slices (Tosses team SpongeBob SquarePants cake)

Chris: That leaves the bottom three teams. Which two of you will be safe, and which one will be gone? We had seven _legitimate _votes for this elimination. All of you got at least one vote, but the team that only got one vote was...

...

...

...

...

PowerPuff Girls

Chris: That leaves two. The team that lost got four votes while the other team got two. The team that will not be leaving Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version, walking the Dock of Shame and boarding the Boat of Losers is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fairly Odd Parents

Chris: Sorry team Phineas and Ferb, but that means you are out.

Phineas: Well, I expected us to stay a while longer but I can't say that I haven't had a good time, right guys?

Isabella and Ferb both nod.

Isabella: Good luck to the rest of you.

Heather: We don't need luck.

Numbuh 4: I'm gonna miss that British kid.

Bloo: I thought he was Australian.

Numbuh 4: No, _I'm _Australian.

Bloo: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh. What?

Chris: Will Bloo know the difference between Brits and Aussies? What surprises do we have in store for the remaining the teams? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version.

* * *

><p>Funny how I mentioned Brits and Aussies while The Ashes are going on isn't it? Yuk Yuk.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Greetings readers and reviewers of my fic. I have an important message for you all.

**This FanFiction (Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version) is now cancelled.**

I know a just two chapters ago, I said it wasn't, but now I am saying with absolute certainty that:

The story is being cancelled for sure.

There are a couple of reasons why.

First off, this story is seriously starting to bore me. It never felt fun, just like a chore.

I also don't really like the style. I liked it in Totally Awesome Island but now it just seems pretty annoying.

I am sorry for all the reviewers. I am really thankful for all of your help, but the story just seems pretty stupid to me.

Again, I am very sorry but this story is cancelled.

I will still keep it up but write "This fic is now cancelled" in the summary in about five days time.

Please read my other fics, and thank you again for your support.

Don't be sad, here's a joke:

Why can't you hear a Pterodactyl going to the bathroom?

Because the 'P' is silent.

And here's another one:

Two drums and a cymbal fall off a cliff.

Ba-dum-Tssh.

And another:

What did the old lady say when she lost her watch?

Where's the watch?

There. I hope you're happier now. If not, go read Calvin and Hobbes. Those comics are hilarious.


End file.
